Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad
Power Rangers Vehicle Squad is the combination of Grand Prix, Military and more vehicles. The article has 3 evil Megazords. Synopsis The World was attacked by Demons of the Underworld, six teenagers are chosen to become the Power Rangers to save the World. Hades has order his troops to destroy the Rangers. It's up to Rangers to save the day. Rangers Arsenal * Rev Morphers * Military Morphers * GT Sword * Buggy Gauntlet * Truck Hammer * Air Daggers * Heli Blaster * Limo Bullet * Automotive Cannon Allies * Steven Laurie * Katie Duer * Dr. Sally * Mystic Defenders * Lord Alex * Vanessa * Brett * Kyle * Adam Park Truck Rangers is the Evil Rangers who became allies in the near end of the season. Villains Season 1 * Hades * Senator * Miss Parasitism * Chaos Knight * Chameleonster * SJ-123456789101 * Demons of Underworld Season 2 *Globber Of Goo *Magusas *Goo Knight *Goo Fighters Others * Zephyr * Black Bull Spirit * Oni Black Bull * General Rage which is based on Yellow Turbo Ranger's helmet and different color ranger suit is cerulean as well as the skirt. Monsters * List of Monsters in Vehicle Squad Zords Season 1 Vehicle Zords *Nitro Ultrazord **Nitro Megazord ***GT Driver Zord(Jacob/Red) ***Buggy Driver Zord(Randal/Yellow) ***Truck Driver Zord(Richard/Blue) ***Plane Driver Zord(Jade/Green) which is based on AWAC ***Chopper Driver Zord(Katrina/Pink) ***Limo Driver Zord(Rachel/White) Military Zords * Override Megazord ** Military Megazord *** Jet Military Zord(Dale/Black) *** Tank Military Zord(Sophia/Gold) *** Navy Ship Military Zord(Todd/Silver) *** Mine Truck Military Zord(Warren/Bronze) Auxiliary Zords *Van Driver Zord(Claire/Violet) *Altima Driver Zord(Richard/Blue) *Bus Driver Zord(Randal/Yellow) *Camaro Driver Zord(Jade/Green) *Wagon Driver Zord(Katrina/Pink) *Blimp Driver Zord(Jacob/Red) *Caravan Driver Zord(Rachel/White) *Mazada Driver Zord(Todd/Silver) *Boat Driver Zord(Warren/Bronze) *Sedan Driver Zord(Dale/Black) *Snowmobile Driver Zord(Sophia/Gold) Truck Zords *Truck Brawler Megazord ** Monster Truck Zord(Joe/Red) ** F-650 Truck Zord(Patrick/Yellow) ** Jeep Truck Zord(Shannon/Blue) ** Avalanche Truck Zord(Raymond/Green) ** Bronco Truck Zord(Gina/Pink) *BMW Zord *BMW Battlezord Construction Zords *Construction Megazord **Crane Driver Zord(Jacob/Red) **Excavator Driver Zord(Randal/Yellow) **Bulldozer Driver Zord(Richard/Blue) **Dump Truck Driver Zord(Jade/Green) **Cement Mixer Driver Zord(Katrina/Pink) **Bucket Loader Driver Zord(Rachel/White) Velocity Zords *Velocity Megazord **Scion Driver Zord(Jacob/Red) **SUV Driver Zord(Randal/Yellow) **Hummer Driver Zord(Richard/Blue) **Gyro Driver Zord(Jade/Green) **Shuttle Driver Zord(Katrina/Pink) **Train Driver Zord(Rachel/White) *Trailer Carrierzord Season 2 Micro Zords *Micro Megazord **Dash Battlezord (Jacob/Red) **Starship Zord (Randal->Sasha/Yellow) **Rail Zord (Richard->Sammy/Blue) **Drill Zord (Jade/Green) **Roller Zord (Katrina/Pink) **Taxi Zord (Rachel/White) Auxiliary Zords *Dual Driverzord (Jacob/Red) *Oil Tanker Zord (Sasha/Yellow) *Subway Zord (Sammy/Blue) *Rover Zord (Jade/Green) *Lifeboat Zord (Katrina/Pink) *Volkswagen Zord (Rachel/White) Evil Zords *Ghost Megazord **Hearse Driver Zord **Camper Driver Zord **Mail Truck Driver Zord **Mini Cooper Driver Zord **Police Car Driver Zord *Vampire Megazord **ATV Driver Zord **Convoy Driver Zord **Chariot Driver Zord **Locomotive Driver Zord **Ice Cream Truck Driver Zord *Terror Megazord **Trilotocopter Driver Zord **Sidecar Driver Zord **Dirt Car Driver Zord **Hot Rod Driver Zord **RV Driver Zord Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Going to start up (First appearance of Driver Rangers are Jacob, Randal, Richard, Jade and Katrina are introduced with Katie, Steven, Dr. Sally, Hades, Senator, Miss Parasitism, Chameleonster and Rachel) *Episode 2: Journey to Earth *Episode 3: Kicking butt (Nitro Megazord makes his debut) *Episode 4: The right has done *Episode 5: White kindness (Debut of White Driver Ranger and her Zord Limo including Dale, Sophia, Todd and Warren) *Episode 6: Power Punch *Episode 7: Onward the strike (Black, Gold, Silver and Bronze Military Rangers are introduced) *Episode 8: Military saves the day (Debut of Military Megazord) *Episode 9: Enter Chaos Knight (Chaos Knight is introduced) *Episode 10: The Violet Girl (Claire is introduced) *Episode 11: The destroyer Ape (Nitro Megazord combines with Military Megazord into Override Megazord is introduced) *Episode 12: Justice is Serve (Debut of Violet Ranger and Van Driver Zord) *Episode 13: Saving the Girl *Episode 14: Pleasant is Better *Episode 15: Blue is Good *Episode 16: Pontiac has been Deployed (Pontiac Zord is introduced) *Episode 17: Chameleonster Strikes Back (Joe, Patrick, Shannon, Raymond and Gina are introduced) *Episode 18: Like Father, Like Son (Bus Zord is introduced) *Episode 19: The Fastest Intruder *Episode 20: Stealth Ally (SJ-123456789101 was built by Chaos Knight) *Episode 21: On the Emerald Deal (Camaro Zord is introduced) *Episode 22: What's left of me *Episode 23: Katrina's struggling day (Wagon Zord is introduced) *Episode 24: Attack of the giant Octopus *Episode 25: Reaching for the Clouds (Blimp Zord makes it's appearance) *Episode 26: Truck Rangers is on the loose (Joe, Patrick, Shannon, Raymond and Gina are brainwashed to become Truck Rangers) *Episode 27: New Ranger in Town (Gideon and BMW Ranger is introduced as well as Caravan Zord) *Episode 28: BMW Ranger Teach Monsters a Lesson (Mazada, Boat, Sedan and Snowmobile Zords are introduced and Gideon uses his BMW Zord to combine with Auxiliary Zords into BMW Battlezord Megazord form) *Episode 29: Two Worlds merging together (Mystic Defender teamup. Zephyr comes back for revenge) *Episode 30: Fighting for the Humanity (Mystic Defender teamup. Zephyr, Black Bull Spirit and Oni Black Bull is destroyed.) *Episode 31: No Turning Back (Construction Zords and Construction Megazord are introduced and Truck Rangers accept defeat and join the Rangers) *Episode 32: Say your Prayers, Miss Parasitism (Velocity Megazord is introduced while Miss Parasitism and Vampire Megazord are destroyed) *Episode 33: New Threat *Episode 34: Cheetah Thing (Chameleonster gets arrested in jail on his demise) *Episode 35: A Rival Awaits (Senator are destroyed and Nitro Ultrazord are introduced) *Episode 36: Payback Time *Episode 37: Winner Takes All (Chaos Knight are destroyed after SJ-123456789101 destroyed and Claire obtains the Strato Sword) *Episode 38: Last Hope *Episode 39: Claire's Ambitions (Hades are destroyed. Claire betrays the Rangers by using the power of Strato Sword to become Ghost Ranger) *Episode 40: The Finale (Ghost Ranger and Ghost Megazord are destroyed. Claire accepts the fate to reunite with the Rangers) Season 2 *Episode 1: The Begins With... (All of the Zords were damaged before it repaired in the end by new villain Globber Of Goo, however, the old Ghost Zords are rebuilt as Micro Zords and Micro Megazord are introduced) *Episode 2: The Mighty Attacks *Episode 3: The Two Successors (Sasha and Samuel are introduced and replaced Randal and Richard) *Episode 4: Beyond Of The Auxiliary (Dual Driverzord are introduced)